help me
by duantlessgirl 23
Summary: tris goes to divergent high she is cute cool and popular but she absolutely hate a boy called four eventual fourtris i suck at summary's rated t for tris
1. Chapter 1

The pounding in my head worsens every step I take "BEATRICE COME DOWN HERE NOW" Caleb yells "keep your panties on I'm coming" I trudge down the stair you'd think because were so rich that we'd have an elevator but no note the sarcasm Jeez beer can have an effect on you I grab an apple off the table I don't feel like talking Caleb and Jason sit at the table "are you coming or not" I ask Jason can't drive so I'm his ride sadly I climb into my black Chevrolet Corvette I can't wait to get to school my good I miss the gang and I saw them last night Jason is not so excited " Jason look at me you will be fine it freshman year it will be easy just pick a faction and go I mean you love sport and you love school the two faction already available" his face seem to regain a bit of colour but his eyes betray him I love Jason with all my heart "and if you pick dauntless I will let you sit with me and my friends you remember Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will and Christina right" he nod slowly we arrive at the front of the gate I help Jason get his schedule and I quickly get mine

First period GYM – Coach Amar

Second period MUSIC – Miss Wu or Tori she hates Miss Wu

Third period ART – miss Wu

Fourth period LUNCH

Fifth period ENGLISH - miss Matthews

Sixth period MATH – Miss Matthews god she's a bitch

Yes! I don't look where I'm going and I walk into oh my god no fricking way Four I despise him seventh grade he the spit balls at me I lose my balance "watch where you're going 'stiff'" god he so annoying "when did you become so smart to make up that nickname 'Four" only I know his real name when we were seven he was my best friend then he sort of just left with no explanation of were when and how I cried for days I storm off to my locker I wait for Cris she stalks up to me "let me guess four" she says with an annoyed glance " OMG CANT HE LEAVE ALONE FOR ONE SECOND" she screams

Fours POV

She is so perfect no dude snap out of it you left her when she needed you most you don't deserve to even look in those beautiful grey eyes she walks into me and falls with unusual grace "watch were you're going 'stiff'" she spits out Four like it venom but I know she threatening me I hate my name I stalk over to Zeke my best friend ever "why Tris man there are plenty of other fish in the sea" he states " yes but that fish is funny, beautiful, kind and brave I want that fish" wait when did we start talking about fish

**A/N Hey it Keeley this is my first fan fiction pls review I love constructive criticism**


	2. sorry

**A.N hey guys I'm having writers block if anyone has any ideas please help me I'm also going to bore you with my personal life me and my crush are really good friend now all of a sudden he's been ignoring me and I don't know why if you have an answer to any or both of those questions pm or review me I will not do another authors note unless I really need to I solemnly swear.**

**Alright love you all Keeley mwah **


	3. why

**Hey guys I am writing this for artisticchic and Adrianagabriella they gave me wonderful ideas**

**Disclaimer: I am a 13 year old girl I am not the wonderful Veronica Roth**

Tris's POV

Omg Molly is so annoying, I swear one day I am going to kill her. I strut over to my table but Zeke isn't there omg where is he "guys have you seen Zeke" they all look at each like they know something I don't, I run out of the cafeteria I see Zeke making out with Molly in the hallway "you bastard I trusted and to think I thought I love you" his head whipped around he ran over to me and grabbed my wrist "don't touch me" I see Molly smirking I strut over to Molly and my fist connects with her jaw red sticky liquid spilled onto the floor in front of me "that's what you get for being a dirty slut" I kick her in the stomach "young lady what do you think you are doing, detention" I flip her off I hear a gasp "two months" I strut over to the English room, omg no not four anyone but four my worst nightmare had come true I am stuck in a room with four, "today you will be paired up for an assignment and yes I will be choosing the pairs" a collective amount of groans come from the class "Zeke and Molly, Uriah and Marlene Four and Tris" OMG NO NO NO MY WORST F**KING NIGHTMARE I hear laughs coming from everyone, whoops I said that out loud "Beatrice Prior that is now three months detention do you want more" I her four snort in laughter "you too Mr Eaton" four groans I snicker I walk out I wag math. Cristina wanted to 'talk' about me and Zeke I stopped her "sorry have detention bye" I run and drive to school

Me: soz bro have detention miss Matthews is bitch so get a ride with Caleb

Jason: sok got ride with Piper made a new friend

Me: oh la la

Jason: shut up

Me: bye bro

I walk into detention and close the door I start sobbing uncontrollably I had gotten over the anger and I was now onto the sadness I didn't even care that four was there he could tell anyone he wanted but I didn't give a shit then he did something that surprised me, he hugged me I didn't even care.

**That was it my lovely's if you want more review please mwah byee! **


	4. thanks

**Hey I'll give you a shout out if you review ally646 you are amazing and guest you made my day here is the story**

Tris's POV

I want so badly to keep away from him but I couldn't "who did this" he asked he actually sounded like he cared "Zeke" I wailed and started sobbing again he had a dangerous glint in his eye "why do you care you've hated me since middle school" spoke so softly it was under a whisper.

Fours POV

I wanted to hurt Zeke so badly even though he was my best friend he didn't have to hurt her "hey I'm having a party at my place there will be truth or dare and never have I ever"

"Okay I'll come" I feel a warmth go through me yes yes yes she's coming.

Tris's POV

"Tris omg I'm taking you shopping" Christina squeals "no no no and I mean no" she wins by threatening to send everyone a video of me singing I'm a little teapot she drags me to the mall

Me: Jase I'm going to the mall

Jason: kk

Cristina decides on a black skater with a black tank top with a black sweater over the top and black high heel boots. I walk with Jason to Fours omg it's as big as I remember the music was blaring we walk in hand in hand Jason waved to his friends and walked over, Four saw me and waved me over I walk over he kissed my cheek "you look beautiful" he said his words slurred he's drunk "your drunk you don't mean that"

"a drunk man only says what a sober man thinking" he leans over and whispers in my ear "but seriously you look lovely" he said soberly he climb on the table "if you are no friend of mine then leave" Jason and his friends go to leave "Piper where do you think you going you are stay and all of your friends too" I knew Piper rung a bell four had a sister "let's play truth or dare" he said slyly


	5. never have I ever

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I've been so busy and if you have any dare or truth pm me**

Tris's POV

"Since this is my house I shall go first never have I ever been to Europe" four speaks Piper, Jason and I sip our beer well I had beer Jason and Piper had coke "my turn never have I ever done it outside" I say slyly Marlene and Uriah take a guilty sip I look at my friends in horror "don't say anything" Marlene say giving me her best death glare it was pathetic "it's my turn" Uriah yells "never have I ever been a cheerleader" me and the rest of the girls groan but we take a sip Piper speaks up "never have I ever had a crush on…. Tris" all the guys except Jason take a sip I see four out of the corner of my eye shoot Piper a death glare all the girls smack their boyfriend on the head "okay this is getting awkward let's play truth or dare" Christina tries to break the awkwardness.

**Sorry it's really short but I've been so busy lately I will try and update soon **


End file.
